


No army wife material

by laduchessederat



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, alternative universe, mention of Logan Ecchols, mention of Veronica Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat/pseuds/laduchessederat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo d'Amato, gossip, mention of Veronica, his personal agenda and Pizza !</p>
            </blockquote>





	No army wife material

“D’Amato, have you heard?” officer Norris yelled across SDPD empty crime division bullpen.  
“What?” Leo answered, raising the nose out of his paperwork. “Is fantastic Gino closing his restaurant ? Or did O’Malley’s burn down ? Not our division.”  
”None of that. Rich brat Logan Echolls signed in to be a flyboy.”  
“Geez. Didn’t see that one coming.” Leo shook his head. “Good for him. Besides, that’s a twice charged for murder nuisance out of my streets” he concluded.

Leo leaned on the back of his chair and smiled for himself. Veronica was no army wife material. With Logan gone in the air, she’d be a rebel without a cause. It would be only a matter of time until she came to see him to solve a case. 

“Norris, do you feel like pizza?” Leo asked. “I’m starving.”


End file.
